


Blumenstrauß

by SuYeon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYeon/pseuds/SuYeon
Summary: Auf dem Weg zum Friedhof trifft Orihime auf Ichigo.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime & Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 1





	Blumenstrauß

„Ah, Kurosaki-kun, du bist auch hier?“  
An einem sonnigen Sommertag hatte sich Orihime dazu entschlossen, das Grab ihres verstorbenen Bruders zu besuchen und ihm ein paar frische Blumen vorbei zu bringen. Auf dem Weg zum Friedhof traf sie unverhofft auf Ichigo, der wohl ebenfalls jemanden besuchen wollte.  
„Guten Morgen, Inoue.“  
Seine Begrüßung klang überrascht.  
„Guten Morgen. Ich geh meinen Bruder besuchen, und du?“  
Wenn immer sie sich trafen, wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
„Meine Mutter. Normalerweise gehen wir immer als Familie an ihrem Todestag an ihr Grab, aber da ich demnächst wegen des Studiums die Stadt verlasse, wollte ich ihr noch auf Wiedersehen sagen.“  
„Das ist lieb von dir.“  
Sie hatte von Tatsuki erfahren, wie es zum Tod seiner Mutter gekommen war und wie sehr es ihn mitgenommen hatte. Sie konnte ihn verstehen und umso mehr freute es sie, dass er inzwischen mit dem Tod seiner Mutter klar kam und sich nicht mehr selbst die Schuld gab.

Auch wenn viele dachten, dass Ichigo ein Raufbold war, so wusste sie, dass er eigentlich ein sanftes Gemüt hatte. Er wollte keinen Ärger, aber er konnte es auch nicht zulassen, dass andere unterdrückt, verletzt oder gehänselt wurden. Er hatte die Kraft anderen zu helfen, also nutzte er sie auch.

Am Friedhof angekommen trennten sich ihre Wege vorerst. Sie ging zu ihrem Bruder und er zu seiner Mutter. Wie immer war es sehr ruhig. Früher hatte sie es nie gemocht, hier her zukommen, aber nachdem Ichigo ihr und der Seele ihres Bruder geholfen hatte sich auszusprechen, fühlte sie sich wesentlicher wohler, wenn sie das Grab ihres Bruders besuchte. Seit seinem Tod hatte sie sich Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie sich am Tag seines Todes gestritten hatten. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl nun vor seinem Grab zu stehen und ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln schenken zu können und ihm mitzuteilen, dass es ihr wirklich gut ging!

Nach ihrem Besuch begab sie sich zurück zum Eingang. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam sie auch an der Reihe, in der Ichigos Familiengrab lag, vorbei. Er war der einzige, der dort in der Reihe stand. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Trauer, Erleichterung und Freude. Freude, weil er bald studieren würde – etwas das viele ihm nicht zugetraut hätten. Freude über sein Leben. Trauer, weil ihn der Verlust seiner Mutter noch immer mitnahm, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr verantwortlich machte. Aber wie könnte man nicht traurig sein, wenn man wusste, dass ein so wundervoller Mensch nicht mehr da war und nie wieder da sein würde? Auch sie war traurig über den Verlust ihres Bruder, egal wie lange es nun schon her war und wie sehr sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hatte. Erleichterung, weil er sich nicht mehr selbst verantwortlich machte und weil er den Mörder seiner Mutter zur Rechenschaft hatte ziehen können. Und er war erleichtert, weil er wusste, dass er und seine Freunde auch in Zukunft verhindern würden, dass derartige Vorfälle geschahen.

Orihime könnte nicht anders als zu Lächeln. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, dann hatten sie beide alles Rukia zu verdanken. Wäre Rukia damals nicht in die Menschenwelt gekommen und dabei Ichigo über den Weg gelaufen und hätte sie ihm damals nicht ihre Kräfte gegeben, wäre vieles nicht passiert. Ichigo hätte nie die Möglichkeit erhalten den Mörder seiner Mutter zu treffen, er hätte wahrscheinlich auch nie die Wahrheit hinter ihrem Tod herausgefunden. Ohne seine Shinigamikräfte hätte er wahrscheinlich auch nie Orihimes Kräfte erweckt, die Kräfte mit denen sie Tatsuki vor einem Hollow retten konnte. Und sie beide hätten ihrem Bruder nicht helfen können doch noch in Frieden zu ruhen.  
Sie sollten Rukia bei nächster Gelegenheit dafür danken.


End file.
